pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
You will die alone in one day
Zapewne każdy ma dni w których zostaje sam z sobą, i pewnie posiada też takie chwile, gdy brak towarzystwa, chociażby swojego ukochanego zwierzaka daje się we znaki nawet takim osobom, które utwierdzają się w przekonaniu, że uczucie samotności ich nie dotyczy. Tak też oczywiście jest ze mną co każdą sobotę, gdy moi rodzice opuszczają nasz dom, aby udać się na spotkanie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Gdy nastał sobotni wieczór, rodzice już zbierali się na spotkanie, i jak to w zwyczaju każdy rodzic ma, pouczali mnie, czego mam nie robić. Rzucali tak swoje kazania pod moim znudzonym spojrzeniem, aż wreszcie opuścili dom i miałem pełną swobodę działania. Już wtedy dochodziła 17. Zająłem się grą na komputerze, aby pograć w Skyrim’a, jednak dość szybko mi się to znudziło, no bo ile można grać w tą samą grę? Został jeszcze Serious Sam i Assassins Creed do zagrania, ale miałem ten sam pretekst aby o nich nie myśleć. Wszedłem na deviantART, wiochę.pl i jeszcze kilka takich tam głupot, które mam w zwyczaju. No tak, nic zwyczajnego jak zwykle. Do mojego pokoju wparował pies – nazywała się Łaciata, miała białe futerko i miękką sierść. Została nam ona w spadku po macoszy mojego ojca – moja „ciocia” kochała zwierzęta, lecz niestety, musiała się z nami rozstać jakoś tak dwa lata temu, od tego czasu pies mieszka u nas. Ale nie teraz o tym. W moim pokoju znajduje się fotel, tak w samym kącie. Nic ciekawego co prawda, jednak moją uwagę przykuł drobny szczegół – pies zatrzymał się jakieś dwa metry od tego okropnego fotela. I właśnie wtedy, nie wiem jakim cudem, mój pies wyglądał tak, jakby go coś opętało. Nie, nie mam namyśli nagłego strzelania fireball’ami z jego pyska, czerwonych oczy świecących po oczach niczym halogeny. Jej oczy stały się białe, nie reagowała na bodźce zewnętrzne – klasnąłem, ale nic to nie dało. Białka dalej spoczywały na wierzchu, żadnej reakcji na nic. To już sprawiło, że poczułem się nieswojo, tym bardziej, że żyję w przekonaniu, że zwierzęta mają bardziej wyczulony szósty zmysł. Po jakimś czasie gapienia się tak na zwierzaka, ten wreszcie drgnął i jakby nic się nie stało – ruszył do salonu. Pomyślałem po prostu, że to przez jej wiek – miała jakieś 11 lat, ale takie uprzedzenia nie uspokoiły mnie. Nastała godzina 18, ja jak możecie się zapewne domyślić, nie robiłem niczego ciekawego – znowu surfowanie po necie, w celu zapchania tych kilku godzin. Poczułem, że to pierwsza sobota, z której nie mam tej radości… chciałem, żeby wrócili jak najszybciej. Kurwa, znowu coś się dzieje… tym razem mój szczur. To mu się zdarzało, ale nie z taką intensywnością. Zaczął tłuc się w klatce, biegał w niej jak głupi. Wszedł na pięterko, stanął w rogu klatki, i zaczął… wpatrywać się w ten fotel, tymi swoimi wyłupiastymi czarnymi oczyma. Jak w przypadku Łaciatej – po chwili się ogarnął, ku mojemu szczęściu. Otwarłem jego klatkę, może po prostu chciał wyjść i rozprostować swe malutkie kości. Aha, teraz pewnie zadajecie sobie pytanie, dlaczego zaniepokoiłem się tak zachowaniem mojego szczura? On NIGDY SIĘ NIE PATRZAŁ w inną stronę niż moja – czy to robiłem coś na komputerze, czy leżałem na łóżku bądź spałem. Miałem czasem dość gdy tak się na mnie patrzył – wydawało mi się, że... chce mi coś zrobić? Jakby to głupio nie brzmiało. Wiem, to idiotyczne bać się małego gryzonia. No ale cóż, naoglądałem się różnych głupot w życiu, może dlatego… Spojrzałem na zegarek – 18.20. Ten czas jakby na złość, wcale nie miał zamiaru upływać szybciej. Wręcz przeciwnie, miałem takie odczucie, jakby czas się zatrzymywał. Wstałem z krzesła, aby chwilę odpocząć od światła monitora – szanowałem wzrok, nie chciałem go jeszcze stracić. Wyszedłem z pokoju, a tu nagle… na moim nie zaścielonym (jak zawsze) łóżku, na chwilę podniosła się kołdra, a potem równie szybko jak się uniosła – opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Zignorowałem to, miałem tego dość. Dlaczego? Bo był jeszcze jeden szczegół, o który mnie wspomniałem wcześniej. Macocha mego ojca zmarła w MOIM pokoju, i na MOIM łóżku. Nie mogliśmy jej zostawić samej, bo mieszkała kiedyś w środku lasu, dość daleko od naszego mieszkania. W szpitalu też nie chcieliśmy jej zostawić – nie miała już nikogo bliskiego prócz nas, a wiadomo, że jak się już umiera na raka i wie że to koniec, woli się zostać z tymi osobami które się ceni, niż dawać sobie złudne nadzieje na przyszłość. Zostawię teraz moje refleksje, bo nie interesuje was to zbytnio, prawda? Otworzyłem lodówkę, już nie tyle zły co przestraszony, i zamarłem w bezruchu… Moja kuchnia połączona jest bezpośrednio z korytarzem, prowadzącym do salonu, drzwi wyjściowych i schodów na górę (tam znajdował się pokój mojego brata, kolejny korytarz o wiele mniejszy od tego na dole i łazienka. Usłyszałem, jak z kranu na górze zaczyna lać się woda – nie, nie poszedłem tam, byłem za bardzo przestraszony sytuacją. Oszczędziłem sobie wchodzenia na górę, woda nagle przestała się lać. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, ale zaraz znowu coś się musiało stać… na dolnym korytarzu znajduje się jeszcze ubikacja i wejście do piwnicy (wszystkie drzwi są ustawione po lewej stronie, naprzeciwko drzwi od piwnicy znajduje się lustro). Usłyszałem niemiłe dla ucha skrzypnięcie, a gdy mój wzrok powędrował na lustro (nie byłem w stanie pod takim kątem zobaczyć bezpośrednio drzwi od piwnicy), drzwiczki… otwarły się, co prawda na niewielką skalę, ale jednak. Ujrzałem, jak w lustrze odbija się światło od słoików w których spoczywały ogórki kiszone… i coś jeszcze. Jeden z gorszych widoków mego życia. Na dokładnie ułamek sekundy, we wnętrzu wejścia do piwnicy pojawiła się głowa. Prawdopodobnie kobieca. Nie zdążyłem zauważyć więcej szczegółów – po prostu pojawiła się i znikła. Boże… Zamknąłem lodówkę, i wkroczyłem na korytarz, który dzięki Bogu był oświetlony, wcześniej zapomniałem zgasić światła. Zamknąłem szybko drzwiczki piwnicy i przeciągnąłem metalową zasuwę tak, aby się już nie otworzyły. Gdy docisnąłem zasuwę, aby sprawdzić czy się już na bank nie otworzy, w korytarzu pękła niespodziewanie żarówka. Zajebiście. Już naprawdę, miałem tego dość. Ruszyłem biegiem do mojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi na zamek. Przy drzwiach postawiłem jeszcze ten pieprzony fotel, aby mieć pewność, że… no, że dokładnie co? Nie wiedziałem z czym mam do czynienia, ale powinniście zrozumieć, że w takiej sytuacji każdy chyba by tak zrobił, nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej. Nie miałem jednak zamiaru siedzieć na łóżku i czekać, co się wydarzy dalej. Usiadłem po prostu przy komputerze, chciałem się od stresować tylko… na moje szczęście, nic się nie stało, żadnej zmiany tapety, czy coś takiego. Zapatrzyłem się w pulpit, ale… co to jest? Nie mogłem wręcz w to uwierzyć. Nie ściągałem na mojego złoma nic takiego. Na pulpicie widniała czarna, prostokątna ikona, a napis pod nią złowieszczo raził po oczach, bo był czerwony. „Youwilldiealoneinoneday”. Tak to coś się nazywało… otworzyłem plik. Była to aplikacja. Otworzyło się czarne okno, a dopiero potem pokazał się pasek, jednak nie było tam możliwości zamknięcia okna. Tylko zminimalizuj i zmniejsz okno. Czekałem, aż ta cholerna aplikacja się załaduje. Zrozumiałem po chwili, co to jest. To była moja część piwnicy, a dokładnie zejście do niej, czyli tam, gdzie zobaczyłem tą lewitującą głowę. Wyglądało to mniej więcej na obraz z kamerki internetowej, ale to nie było możliwe. Widziałem, że obraz był słabej jakości. Lampka w piwnicy zapaliła się, oświetlając słabo miejsce, w którym rzekomo ta kamerka miała się znajdować. Nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Obraz nagle urwał się, a komputer otworzył cztery nowe okna tej samej aplikacji. Pootwierałem je kolejno; kuchnia, łazienka, pokój mojego brata oraz salon. Rozpoznałem je po słabym świetle, które wchodziło do pokoi przez okna. Zmniejszyłem je do tego stopnia, aby widzieć, co się na każdym z nich dzieje. Nagle we wszystkich pięciu pomieszczeniach zapaliło się światło – w piwnicy również… w każdym z nich kamerka pokazywała TĄ SAMĄ kobietę, Wyglądała dość normalnie, tak na około 20 lat. Nie była w nic odziana, Rozpoznałem w niej tą samą głowę, którą zobaczyłem w piwnicy. Jednak nie mogłem ujrzeć jej twarzy. Jej twarz była okolona włosami, miały czarny kolor, były matowe. Uniosła(y?) głowę(y?) aby spojrzeć wprost w obiektywy kamerek(?). Spojrzeć, to chyba złe określenie… Nie posiadały ani oczu, ani ust, ani nosa. Twarz była idealnie gładka, jak u… lalki… to samo zresztą dotyczyło jej ciała. „Patrzyła” się tak w te zasrane obiektywy. Miałem przez chwilę ochotę rozpieprzyć ekran od komputera, ale coś mnie powstrzymywało. Czułem, jak coś przewierca się przez moje myśli, jakoby głupio by to nie brzmiało… Poczułem agonię. Nie potrafię wam tego opisać. To tak jakbyście chcieli opowiedzieć swoje przeżycia z wesołego miasteczka. Nie da się tego ubrać w słowa. Nie potrafię. Strach. Śmierć. Płacz. Bluźnienie. Te słowa przeszły przez mą głowę. Czy to jest anioł? A może Bóg?... Nie jestem wierzący… Ale czasem rozmyślam nad tym wszystkim. Teraz też tak było, gdy nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od ekranu… Dziewczyna chwyciła prawą dłonią za swe lewe palce. Oderwała jej, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem, co mam o tym myśleć. Krew ściekająca z jej palców przybrała czarny kolor. Rozlała się na różnych rodzajach posadzek (przypominam, że tych kobiet bądź jej klonów było pięć). Krew jej utworzyła czarny okrąg. Kobiety zrobiły krok, wstępując w krąg i zapadając się dosłownie w niego. Czarna ciecz zniknęła, tak, jakby ktoś ją starł jakąś szmatką z mikrofibry. W każdym bądź razie, zniknęły. Obraz z kamerek internetowych zastygł, a zaraz po tym okna z nimi same się zamknęły. Spojrzałem na pulpit, na którym widniała ta ikona. Teraz czcionka która miała czerwony kolor była napisana normalnym kolorem. Co dziwniejsze, nazwa zmieniła się na zwykłe „Black” a rozszerzenie zmieniło się na JPG. Postanowiłem zrobić format komputera. W mojej głowie dalej tliły się te słowa, którymi opisałem wam te uczucie. Była 20, rodzice zawitali nareszcie do domu. Odsunąłem fotel od drzwi, aby wyjść z pokoju. Otworzyłem rodzicom dom, nie opowiadając o tych zdarzeniach. Na wszelki wypadek, wyciągnąłem krzyże i porozstawiałem je po moim pokoju, pod czujnym spojrzeniem moich rodziców. Nie wiedzieli w sumie o co chodzi, więc nie dziwie im się, że tak koślawo na mnie patrzyli. Zjadłem kolacje, wysłuchując uwag od moich rodziców na temat mojego zachowania. Udałem się na spoczynek, aby zapomnieć o całej sytuacji. Nie opiszę wam kolejnego dnia, bo nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ważniejsze jest raczej to, co działo się po tygodniu. Nie mogłem złożyć już zdania, nie mogłem wstać, nie mogłem nic zrobić, co oznaczało by dla mnie dużo wysiłku. Rodzice postanowili, że wybiorą się ze mną do lekarza. Siedzę w szpitalu od tego dnia, w którym nie mogłem się podnieść z łóżka. Od tamtego dnia też zacząłem wierzyć w Boga, jednak jestem myśli, że nie ma to dla was większego znaczenia. Piszę to, już na kresie mych sił, wierząc już we wszystko, co niewidoczne. Teraz mogę tylko pisać, lub coś podnosić tylko za pomocą dłoni i rąk. Reszta ciała odmawia mi posłuszeństwa. Wybaczcie mi, ale myślę, że to prz… I WILL DIE ALONE IN ONE DAY. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Autor: Pedator (dyskusja) 05:48, maj 24, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki